(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal reinforcement fitting, more particularly, it relates to a metal reinforcement fitting for transportation containers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Most transportation containers indispensable to distribution of parts have been conventionally formed of resin. As disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-226021, a plurality of ribs provided on the bottom of such a transportation container allows the container to obtain a high rigidity at the bottom. Additionally, these reinforcing ribs are made thick or cross over each other, and thus the strength of the bottom is increased.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-226021